Bolts
by EYES to LIE
Summary: Koji needs some bolts for some work on the Aero-2, but what he finds is something far more... Disturbing... I wonder what his alcohol tolerance is? One-sided FlintxKoji Challenge Fic


**This is a FlintxKoji thing. Normally Yaoi isn't really my style, but this was a challenge, and I took it up, so I give you Bolts. …Don't kill me if this is horrible.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Koji picked up his smallest wrench and set to work on the Aero-2, it needed to be ready for the next race and Molly had sure done a number on it. It almost looked like she had been using it to play pinball instead of compete in The Great Race of Oban! Of course, Koji would never tell that to Molly, lest he incur her wrath. He shuddered as he thought about it, Molly had that effect on people once they saw her angry.

The oriental mechanic continued to tighten a very stubborn bolt when all of a sudden a voice whispered in his ear, "Good morning, Koji." A smile broke over his face as he turned and saw Stan standing there with a fellow smile on his face, one resembling a cat who had captured the canary and brandishing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Stan. Is that coffee mine?" Koji rolled himself out from underneath the Aero, and smiled graciously when Stan handed him the cup. "Thanks."

For the next few minutes they just stood there, talking for a while before Stan spoke up. "Hey, Koji, we need some more bolts for the Aero. Do you mind getting some?"

Koji gave him a strange look. "I was just doing repairs; we have enough bolts for the next race."

"I know, but Molly isn't the most careful driver, remember? We don't want our baby falling apart now, do we?" the paler mechanic shook his head and the forever shirtless one smiled. "Good, now hurry before Molly wakes up and we have to piece the Aero back together like a jigsaw puzzle." He nodded and rushed off to the market.

.o0O0o.

Koji sighed and sat down on a crate, totally exasperated. He had looked at every vending stand he could find until the sun was considerably higher, and none of them had the right sized bolts! Unless there were some invisible stores somewhere he was out of luck. Even on a planet filled with aliens it wasn't a likely possibility.

He just sat there for a few minutes, before he felt something like a wet noodle moving across his back and leaped off the crate. "Huh?!" Koji spun about and before him stood Flint, the Scrub's former idol. "W-What do you want?"

Flint just smiled. "I hear talk you've been looking for some bolts, just so happens my team has plenty of 'em. Would you like to come by?"

Koji was about to answer when he got a whiff of something on the air, alcohol. Then he noticed the redness of the Scrubs' face. "Are you drunk?"

The former star-pilot laughed and swayed a bit, "Of course not! Now, do you want the bolts?"

Koji was a rational thinker, he knew that going someplace with a drunk person wouldn't end well, but it's not like he was a girl, and they could walk to the pit, so he wouldn't be operating machinery. And there was also no way in _hell_ he was gonna let _his_ Aero fall to pieces because of some hormone raging teenager with a temper hotter than a forest fire.

"Alright, I'll go." And the two of them set off, towards the Scrub Pit. It wasn't a long walk, but as soon as Koji entered, he could sense something was off… Like the fact that the lights were turned down, or that the smell of whisky and wine was everywhere, or maybe it was the fact that there was a slow song playing from some hidden speaker. Or maybe it was just all in his imagination, who am I to judge?

"Would you like a drink? I bought wine!" Flint held up a fancy curved glass and a cup. For such a simple question, Koji was having a difficult time answering.

'_He's just being polite! It would be rude to refuse!"_ one side of him declared.

'_Something is messed up, man! Get the hell outta there!'_ another one yelled.

He just decided to listen to neither and say, "No thank you, I'm here for the bolts." Flint looked crushed and suddenly grabbed Koji's wrists with his tentacles and started pulling him around in a strange and random dance.

"See, doll? Isn't this nice? I used to dance like this with Lara… Now she's up and left me." Flint looked up at Koji and smiled. "But you're a pretty girl too, just like Lara."

He turned to the inner voices again, and, for the first time, they were agreeing on one thing;

'_He thinks you're a girl! Get the hell outta there!_'

And so he did, and Koji knew he had never run that fast before, and probably never would again. He ran until his glasses fogged up and his face had turned beet red from the effort. Had the Earth Team Pit always been so far away? He only realized that it had when overalls wearing mechanic nearly collapsed from heat exhaustion. Stan was the first to find him, sitting on the ground, learning against the outer pit walls.

"Hey man, welcome back," he greeted cheerfully, before asking a simple question. "Where are the bolts?"

Koji looked at his friend and partner and mustered up enough energy for a weak smile. "It's just one race, what's the worst Molly could do?"

The race with Toros was decided to be that afternoon.

* * *

**My GOD that was horrible. -kills self-  
**


End file.
